Teaching Her
by BellaLestrange13
Summary: Bellatrix has some problems mastering the art of Occlumency, but the Dark Lord is willing to give her memories worth hiding. Bellatrix/Voldemort


"No! You need to _concentrate_!"

The cold clear voice slashed through the air like a sharp knife and, despite the implied frustration, displayed no emotion.

The beautiful young woman kneeling in front of him gave a pathetic little whimper. It was the only sound she managed to leave her lips. She had never failed him before. The mere thought of it alone terrorised her more than her worst nightmares. The Dark Lord had started training her personally two months ago and she was eager to learn, eager to absorb every lesson he taught her, every spell they practised, every word he uttered. She was eager to become something special to him.

"I might have been wrong after all. Maybe you are not taking this as serious as I thought you would, Bellatrix."

His eyes cruelly looked down upon her kneeling form. He knew exactly how much his words hurt her and a large part of him rather liked the pained and troubled expression on her face.

"No, my Lord, please! I am trying – I am doing my best to please you. Let me – please let me try again."

Her voice was quiet and laced with desperation. She so desperately wanted to show him that she was capable of doing whatever he wanted her to do. She _needed_ him to see she was willing to do anything.

He allowed his lips to form a barely noticeable smile as he gestured for her to get up.

"Come here."

She obeyed without hesitation, trying to get up from the floor as quickly as possible, almost tumbling over her own feet. She blushed slightly as she noticed his eyes wandering over her body as she made her way towards him. He did so very briefly, but it was long enough for Bellatrix, who would notice every blink of him, to see. He had done so several times before during their lessons, glancing at her a bit longer than what would usually be deemed appropriate. She couldn't help but feel weak in the knees when she reached him. He had always had quite a strong effect on her. She looked at him through her heavy-lidded eyes as she stood before him, her plump dark lips quivering slightly, eyebrows knitted in worry. He was several inches taller than her. He reached out his hand towards her face and she flinched as though he was about to strike her, but instead he let his fingers brush gently against her skin and turned her face towards him, holding her chin up. She whimpered again, but this time because the cherished close proximity to him was almost driving her mad. The Dark Lord was so close to her, his hand touching her face. He was so close he could almost... She quickly banished the thought from her mind. He would no such thing, with her being married and a little girl in his eyes, just out of school. She knew he couldn't possibly desire her, what a silly thought.

"You need to close your mind," he finally broke the silence, still holding her face in his hands. "I know it is not easy to master the art of Occlumency, but I need you to learn, Bella. I cannot entrust you with important tasks when you're not capable of keeping people out of your mind. The Ministry is not stupid. They will search for my followers and try to gather information from them. I will _not_ lose everything I have worked for because _you_ cannot concentrate."

"I understand, my Lord, I'm sorry."

She had tried. She had really tried numerous times to keep him out of her mind. She had practised at home with Rodolphus and had managed to keep him out without any difficulties. But with the Dark Lord, it was different. With _him_ , her concentration suffered badly. She couldn't clear her mind when his eyes stared straight into her soul. With the Dark Lord, she was always distracted.

He let go of her face and turned around, saying almost dangerously quietly: "Maybe I haven't looked deep enough."

"Master?" Bellatrix asked in confusion.

He turned around to face her again. "As _entertaining_ as they are, I have no intention of seeing another one of your childhood memories. If you can't gather the strength to keep me out of your petty little head, I might not have encountered the right memories yet." He took a large step forward, backing her into the wall, raising an eyebrow at her still confused expression.

"Everybody has secrets, even you, Bella," he whispered.

The smile he gave her sent chills down her spine. It was the smile of a predator who was about to eat his prey.

"I would never keep anything from you, my Lord!" Bellatrix protested.

"Hmm, we will see." He considered her for a moment. "Get ready."

She straightened herself, walking into the middle of the room, trying to prepare her mind, still sore from his previous attempts and flustered from his touch, for what was about to happen. He raised his wand. Her mind started racing.

"Legilimens!"

The cold and dark room disappeared into a swirling frenzy of colours and Bellatrix felt the familiar feeling of him bringing forth her memories.

A much younger version of herself stood, arms crossed, in the middle of her old room at the Black Manor. She was dressed in a puffy red dress that matched the colour of her face, tears of anger streaming down her cheeks.

The memory began to dissolve.

A slightly older Bella, proudly dressed in her Slytherin robes, entered the Great Hall for the very first time, her eyes scanning the enchanted ceiling in awe.

Again, the memory changed.

A group of fifth year students, consisting only of Slytherins, pushed their way past other students in a Hogwarts hallway. Bella laughed at something Rodolphus had whispered into her ear.

Another memory.

She was in her last year at Hogwarts, pressed against the wall of a dingy and dimly lit empty corridor by her soon-to-be husband, his hands disappearing under her school uniform. She was breathing heavily and her hands reached between Rodolphus's legs, leaving no imagination to what they were doing.

Suddenly, the blurriness stopped. The memory became clear as day.

No no no no no _no_! Bellatrix's mind screamed. He cannot see _that_!

" _Mmmh_ , Rod!" the younger Bellatrix moaned and arched her back dramatically, pushing herself impatiently against Rodolphus's hand who moaned in unison with her.

Think of something else, _anything_ else before-

The corridor became blurred, colours and shapes fading. Instead, another memory slowly began to establish itself. It was a more recent memory, barely a few weeks old. Bellatrix was lying in bed alone, naked and panting, squeezing her breast hard with one hand, the other one down between her legs, fingers pushing in and out of herself. Her face was heavily flushed and her body was glistening with sweat, indicating she had been doing this for a while. As if on cue, she moaned loudly, clearly bringing herself closer to the point of sweet ecstasy. One of her hands gripped tightly onto the bedsheet. " _Yes_!" she called out breathlessly. Her climax seemed to hit her hard and she threw her head back, eyes closed, her whole body shuddering. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, but instead, only two words left her lips: " _My Lo-_ "

"NO!" The real Bellatrix screamed and suddenly, the connection broke, dissolving the memory as if it had never been there, leaving her behind once again in the dark and cold room with the Dark Lord where she now stood, petrified, too mortified to even move. She couldn't believe he had seen this particular memory. Her eyes were wide open and her face was drained of all colour. She couldn't even breathe properly and suddenly felt very faint. The seconds passed and turned into minutes as the silence grew more and more uncomfortable each moment that passed. It had felt like an eternity before, finally, the Dark Lord spoke and his voice hit her like a cold bucket of water: "Much better."

He didn't sound as displeased or disappointed as she had thought he would. She stared up at him with her dark wide eyes and sensed something different about the way he looked at her. His red eyes looked...hungry. Painfully slowly, he walked towards her, his piercing gaze never leaving her. When he reached her, he took her hand and looked down at it, smiling ever so slightly. She was still frozen in place, her mind not being able to comprehend what had happened, what was happening at this very moment. She stared at her own trembling hand, which he had brought up to his face, as if it was no part of her body at all, as if it belonged to somebody else.

"What a beautiful ring," he said mockingly, his eyes finding hers once again. She looked from her hand to him, back to her hand, trying to understand what he meant. Then she realised. Her lips parted, but no words came out. He was talking about her wedding ring, prominently adorning her finger, shaped like the silver skull of a raven, the Lestrange's family crest. They had never talked about this before, about Rodolphus and her marriage. They had already been married when they joined the Dark Lord together and the marital status of his followers had, of course, been of no great interest to him. She had done what was expected of her, marry into another respectable pureblood family, and with that, had fulfilled whatever duty she owed her family. Although there was no doubt a mutual affinity between her and Rodolphus, she wasn't able to say that she loved him. And when she had first met the Dark Lord, this feeling of uncertainty had only increased because now, there was someone else constantly on her mind whose presence there made her swoon and occasionally have very indecent thoughts.

"You may perhaps want to take it off," the Dark Lord suggested, interrupting her thoughts. He was sneering at her with an almost cruel smirk.

"M-My Lord?" she asked dazedly.

"The ring," he said. "It's not important to you, is it?"

She shifted awkwardly, seemingly considering his words. There was something very alluring about the young pureblood witch standing in front of him. On top of being from one of wizarding Britain's most respected families and extremely ambitious to his cause, she was also strikingly beautiful and although he usually didn't allow himself to slip into the disgustingly mortal realms of lust, he had decided he would grant it with her. Not that he hadn't had his fair share of women before, having been the charming and handsome Tom Riddle once, but the war had required sacrifices and other things had been on his mind for a long time now. The moral aspect alone, her being married to another one of his followers, naïve and young, was enough to make him feel at least _something_ in his lower stomach. Something he couldn't bring himself to mind. He had been recruiting followers for such a long time now that he was sure he had seen every possible reason for someone to join him. Out of fear, out of reputation, out of hunger for a piece of the power he was radiating. But Bellatrix was different. She cared for none of these things. She was so naturally drawn towards the Dark Arts that even he was impressed. She lusted after them as much as she apparently lusted after him. Clever, eager to learn and no doubt beautiful, but also easily manipulated. It would be the last bit of persuasion she needed to fully give herself to the dark side, he figured. And oh, would he persuade her.

"I- am not sure, my Lord," she answered.

"You hardly seemed to care about your husband when you were _moaning_ my name."

Her face, previously pale as death, blushed deeply with embarrassment.

"I do care about Rodolphus," she murmured, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself rather than him. "A little."

"Is that so?" he taunted her. "Let's see how much."

He took another step forward, closing the gap between them, and grabbed her face, lifting her chin up with his hand. For a very brief moment, they looked into each other's eyes, Bellatrix's heart hammering in her chest in anticipation of what was about to happen. Then he kissed her on the mouth demandingly and her world stopped. For the second time this evening, she felt like she was going to faint. He bit her lip and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. A quiet moan escaped her lips and he broke the kiss. With the look now in his eyes, a glimmering hint of red, he reminded her more of a serpent than ever before.

"Get on the table," he hissed and pushed her towards a small wooden table leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She groaned in pain when he backed her into its edge.

Grabbing her legs, he lifted her on the table and began pushing her dress up, his fingers trailing along the inside of her thighs. Her breathing hitched with every inch he was getting closer to the spot between her legs. There was a sharp intake of breath from Bella when he found it and his fingers slipped under her lace underwear. She threw her head back, not able to keep quiet.

He himself didn't feel quite so indifferent anymore either. The perverse image of the young pureblood witch, her skirts hitched up, leaving her half naked in front of him, at his control, made him feel a surge of power and lust running through his veins, making him harden in his trousers.

It took him a lot more self control than he would have thought as he began to speak: "Did it feel as _good_ with Rodolphus, Bella?" He was no doubt referring to the memory.

Her answer came out in a strangled sob as his fingers found a very sensitive spot inside of her, pressing and rubbing relentlessly: "N- No."

"What was that?" he asked.

"No, m- master, it never feels as good with him," she half moaned, half whimpered. He smiled contently. His fingers left her and she was about to protest before she quickly remembered her place, instead starring at him in awe as he began to unbutton his black shirt, revealing the white skin of his chest. She had mused for a long time what he would look like underneath the black robes he was always wearing. With a flick of his wand, her underwear was gone, leaving her lower body exposed to him. Another flick and she could feel the laces of her corset loosen.

"Take it off," he ordered in a low voice, his eyes not leaving her.

Bellatrix followed his order at once, taking off the black leather corset together with her dress. She shivered and her nipples hardened at the contact with the cold, crisp air. The Dark Lord stood over her, his gaze wandering up and down her body, hungrily, perhaps even passionately. He leaned forward and she could feel his breath, warm, compared to the temperature in the room, on her skin. When his mouth reached her breasts, he sucked on them, eliciting another moan from her.

"So delicate," he murmured against her skin. Then he bit down, his teeth grazing the flesh of her breasts, not deep enough to draw blood. It hurt nonetheless, but she was beyond the point of caring. She didn't even notice him unbuckling his trousers.

"Let me corrupt you," he whispered and pushed her legs apart. She stared up at him in adoration, her lips slightly parted. There was a sharp intake of breath from both of them when he entered her, pushing himself all the way into her. He had forgotten how good this felt. A low growl came from his throat when he started moving inside of her. Bella's hips unconsciously bucked up against him in reaction, her legs wrapping around his back to pull him closer. The table creaked with their rhythm. He was hitting a perfect spot inside of her and her mind was spinning. Her arms desperately reached out to touch him, but he stopped her midway, pinning her arms above her head with one hand while his other hand reached for her breast again, grabbing it hard. His nails dug into her flesh and she moaned through the pain, sheer pleasure washing over her.

" _Master!_ " she moaned.

He would have smiled, had he not been busy concentrating on not breaking inside of her just yet. It had indeed been too long since he had last had sex and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His eyes focussed on the Dark Mark on her left arm, the ultimate sign that she belonged to him. As he pounded into her harder and deeper than before, the table nearly collapsing under their intensity, her moans turned into almost screams of pleasure and before she knew it, her back arched and she screamed for a last time when her muscles contracted around him. He pushed into her once more and came, making no sound except for a change in his breathing. Bella tried very hard to keep her own breathing under control, but to no avail.

"My Lord," she breathed, her lips curling into a wry smile.

He pulled out and looked down at her, tilting his head a little. Her hair looked ruffled, her lip was still bloody from when he had bitten her and bruises were starting to become visible on her breasts. She was a sight for sore eyes. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now that I've provided you with memories that you will want to keep private, I'm sure you will do much better in Occlumency the next time. After all, you want to make sure nobody finds out about this."


End file.
